1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to metal oxide semiconductor structures and more particularly to such structures utilizing double diffusion with isolated source and drain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In copending application Ser. No. 854,370, filed Sept. 2, 1969, there is disclosed a high voltage high frequency metal oxide semiconductor device and method utilizing double diffusion. However the construction therein disclosed is not particularly adaptable to integrated circuits because the drain was common to the N-type substrate in which the metal oxide semiconductor (hereinafter referred to as MOS) structure was fabricated. In conventional MOS devices, the source and drain are isolated from each other and are isolated from the substrate. However such is not the case when a double diffusion is used for defining the channel. There is therefore a need for an MOS structure and method which would make it possible to provide MOS devices in an integrated circuit that would be isolated from each each other and would still make it possible to utilize the very desirable characteristics of a double diffusion to define the channel.